


Close encounters of the parental kind

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some thoughts you just don't want in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close encounters of the parental kind

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that is all [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=franglaisy)[**franglaisy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=franglaisy) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=stiletto_freek)[**stiletto_freek**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=stiletto_freek) 's fault. Set once again in the land of denial and I'm probaby a bit mean to Lee.

Thud. Thud. Thud. The banging on the wall was rhythmic and annoying the occupants of the room.

“For frak’s sake! Won’t they stop already?” Kara Thrace complained loudly.

At this, loud moans came though the wall indicating a couple in the middle of enjoying themselves. “We can’t go to sleep with this going on! Lee, go talk to them.” She ordered.

“What?” Lee Adama looked flustered. “I can’t do that.”

“Go on. It's probably two strangers that we’ll never speak to again,” she cajoled.

“You mean you don’t know who it is?”

“No, I thought you were paying attention when everyone was checking in.”

“No, I was too busy paying attention to you.”

Kara hit him. “Dumbass. Go on. They’re still going and I think they’re getting louder. How they haven’t broken the bed is beyond me.” She gave Lee her best puppy dog eyes. “Please Lee. I’d like to get some sleep tonight.”

“Alright,” he grumbled and pulled on his robe as he got out of bed. As he opened the door, he gave Kara a dirty look before he shut the door behind him.

The thumping and moans suddenly stopped amidst muffled curses causing Kara to shut her eyes and smile. A minute later, the door opened again. “At least in the pilots bunk room there were no beds to bang off the wall.” She said but Lee didn’t reply. She opened one eye. “What’s wrong?” she asked as Lee looked pale and shell shocked.

“It wasn’t two strangers.” Lee looked as if he was going to be sick as he considered his next words. “It was Dad.”

“What?” Kara sounded shocked.

“I knocked on the door, ready to ask if they could quieten down when Dad answered.”

“Oh my Gods! What did you say?” Kara looked torn between being horrified and laughing.

“I can’t remember.”

Kara gave in and giggled.

“It’s not funny!” Lee whined “You’d be scarred for life if it was you!”

“I’m sorry.” She bit her lip and snorted as she tried to contain her laughter. “Did you see who was with him?”

“Kara!” She laughed again but suddenly stopped when a familiar laugh was heard through the wall.They both looked surprised and it was with a grimace that Lee noted “I guess the President is feeling better,” before Kara dissolved into laughter again.


End file.
